ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecker
Dirk Garthwaite was a manual laborer employed by a demolitions company who was fired for his anti-social behavior and fits of violence. Deciding to turn his talent for mayhem and destruction to criminal activity, Garthwaite fashioned himself a simple costume to conceal his identity. He then committed a series of crimes under the name of the Wrecker, his trademark being the crowbar with which he devastated the scene of the crime. The Wrecker became more daring with each theft, and continually evaded the attempts of the police to capture him. He later caught the eye of Loki, who was looking to cause a little mischief. Loki then bestowed upon the crowbar the same properties of the berserker staff and gave Dirk Superhuman abilities. The Wrecker was later imprisoned, but he paid people to keep track of the whereabouts of his crowbar, into which he believed his enchanted power had fled after being driven from his body. Together with three other inmates at Ryker's Island Prison, Dr. Eliot Franklin, Henry Camp, and Brian Phillip Calusky, the Wrecker made a successful jailbreak and managed to locate his crowbar. Willing to share his power with his allies, the Wrecker had the three other convicts join him in holding onto the crowbar outside during an electrical storm. Lightning struck the crowbar, magically distributing the enchanted strength bestowed upon the Wrecker among the four of them. The Wrecker's three allies then adopted costumes and aliases as well: Franklin became Thunderball, Camp became Bulldozer, and Calusky became Piledriver. Together the four superhuman strong criminals became known as the Wrecking Crew, who were led by the Wrecker himself. Baron Zemo later took an interest in their activities, and They later joined the Maters of Evil. Powers and Abilities Powers The Wrecker possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of the magical power bestowed upon him by Loki. * Superhuman Strength: The Wrecker is superhumanly strong and, while fully empowered, is capable of lifting about 40 tons. However, while sharing his strength with the other members of the Wrecking Crew, he is only able to lift about 10 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: The Wrecker's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. While fully empowered, he can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, while sharing his powers with the other three members of the Wrecking Crew, his stamina is considerably diminished. In this state, he is capable of exert himself at peak capacity for about 6 hours. * Superhuman Durability: While fully empowered, the Wrecker's body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He is able to withstand armor piercing machine gun shells, temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, multiple blows from Thor's enchanted hammer, etc. without sustaining injury. While sharing his powers with the other members of the Wrecking Crew, his resistance to damage is substantially decreased. However, his body is still much tougher than that of an ordinary human. He can still withstand great impact forces, high temperatures, and .45 caliber bullets. * Mystical Link: The Wrecker has established a mental link with his enchanted crowbar. In the past when the Wrecker has lost his superhuman powers, the power has transferred itself into the crowbar. By making physical contact with the crowbar, the Wrecker can transfer the power back into himself. Also, by touching the crowbar, the Wrecker can magically transform whatever he is wearing into his costume. By concentrating on the crowbar, the Wrecker can use it to take mental possession of whoever touches it, and cause an enchanted aura that can repel bullets to surround that person. The Wrecker can also locate members of The Wrecking Crew by concentrating on his crowbar. Gallery Alternate Wrecker Design Wrecker (MCU).jpg Category:Villains Category:Wrecking Crew members Category:The Masters of Evil